


Keep Bleeding-Keep Keep Bleeding....OUT

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...please :) lol, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Forever(TV), John is a BAMF, Random & Short, go watch, now, seriously an awesome show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John could feel himself bleeding out. He’d been chasing after Sherlock who’d been (as usual) chasing after another killer, not caring at all of course that the killer had a gun and was willing to use it to get away, or for kicks. It was a toss-up, really.</p>
<p>(Warning: No Character DEATH!...well no permanent one at least. :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Bleeding-Keep Keep Bleeding....OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Totally was inspired by the latest episode of Forever(the tv show) especially the end scene(kind of a spoiler actually). Random drabble for a story idea, I didn't feel like writing out the whole thing but this scene stuck in my head and my best friend held me up by pen point while I wrote it. lol Might write another scene with Sherlock, it will probably be the first time John did his little thing. So...before this scene.  
> Any questions? Comments? Rants?  
> ^-^  
> Also the title was inspired from the Song, keep bleeding love by leona lewis
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything but an overfat cat.  
> Also not beta'ed. Don't hurt me. :(  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John could feel himself bleeding out. He’d been chasing after Sherlock who’d been (as usual) chasing after another killer, not caring at all of course that the killer had a gun and was willing to use it to get away, or for kicks. It was a toss-up, really.

 

So if course when John had finally caught up to him Sherlock had been pistol whipped to the head and had been about to be shot while unconscious, something that would have annoyed him to no end if he’d been aware. If Sherlock was to be shot John knew that he would at least want to be awake for it.

 

But instead John had surprised the perp so much that the gun had gone off…in the direction of John’s chest.

 

So to sum up John’s fantastic day. He’d woken up to Sherlock shouting and yelling at the telly, some game show host had offended him somehow, something that wasn’t hard to do really. Then he’d had to skip breakfast because Sherlock had contaminated all their food stock that very night with some kind of poisonous experiment. Then they had gotten a case that was barely a 4 on Sherlock’s scale of ‘Fun Time Getting Fucking Shot At’ and now this.

 

Fuck this. Fuck this a lot to hell and back.

 

John moaned and tried to see were their killer had gone but he must have fled because the only people lying in the street were him and Sherlock and Sherlock was still out like a light.

 

John maybe had a minute before he lost unconscious and maybe a minute and ten seconds before his heart stopped and he died.

 

Not that it was anything to write home about. He was glad though that Sherlock was down for the count, he always seemed to get extremely wigged out whenever John died.

 

Suddenly John heard a scream and two gun shots somewhere close by. He tried to strain his head to look around but after almost blacking out he just laid back down and closed his eyes.

 

He hated to die slowly. It sucked and hurt a lot.

 

“Well, well, well. Lookie who decided to bite the dust. Tsk.”

 

“M-Moriarty.” John gritted out.

 

“Hello Johnny. I have to say this was not the end I expected for you. But who are we but pawns to the fates.” Moriarty said with a fake sigh of despair.

 

“Oh p-please. Like you would be a p-pawn to anyone.” John panted out, he could feel it now. His life was draining and he really hoped that Moriarty would get bored and leave before he drew his last breath.  Moriarty finding out about him was something that both Sherlock and him had tried to prevent for a long time. They knew it would probably come out someday to the psychopath but they had hoped to have some kind of plan in motion when that happened, somewhere under their own terms.

 

Moriarty laughed and John was surprised to hear the honesty in it.

 

“Oh Johnny I will miss you. Like a favorite childhood pet. I might even cry a little at your funeral. But I digress…you seem to be in a bit of pain and while I usually wouldn’t mind that, you caught me in a generous mood today. I’ve decided I’ll help you.”

 

“W-what…?”

 

John felt someone kneel behind him and suddenly his head was lifted up off the ground. He still couldn’t see Moriarty but he could feel him, the breath that brushed against his hair send a tingle of something down his back.

 

“Now hold still John, I promise that this won’t hurt a bit.”

 

Before John could ask him what he meant he suddenly felt it. A sharp blade against the skin of his neck, before John could feel the horror of his situation the blade was dragged against his neck, left to right without hesitation or remorse.

 

 ---

 

A few weeks later John had the pleasure of seeing Moriarty with a gob smacked expression on his face.

He decided dying with a witness had been worth it. Even if it had been a global psychopath with a penchant for games and death.

 


End file.
